Panic attack
by TrueLove17yugi-yami
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a young man with a dark past that only one person knows. The mystery surrounding him makes people around him curious. However, that's not excuse for trying to pry into his personal life. Be careful of your actions because you don't want to trigger a painful memory, do you?


**Panic attack**

 **Warnings:** Rape, OoCness, BL (Boy´s Love)

* * *

Luffy was sitting next to Law, who was sleeping on the deck clutching his nodachi.

 _Torao is always on guard even when sleeping. I wonder why, Luffy thought._

Time went by and, believe it or not, he didn't get bored. Actually, watching Torao's gentle rise and fall of his breathing was quite relaxing. But something interrupted the calm. Torao, out of nowhere, began trembling. _Maybe his clothes didn't warm him up enough, he thought and left to bring a blanket._

When he came back, Torao's condition had worsened. Luffy quickly put the blanket around the shichibukai's shoulders and when he tried to touch his cheek, he felt something against his neck. It was Law's nodachi. Despite being threatened, he wasn't worried about himself because he knew Torao wouldn't hurt him. He was more concerned about the other's expression. Law's face was a mixture of pain and anger and his eyes were dull.

"Torao, what's wrong?"

"Strawhat-ya." Law snapped out of trance and he quickly get his nodachi away from Luffy's neck. "Could you repeat what you said?

"I said what's wrong? You were shaking so badly and-"

"Stop. Why do you care?" The Surgeon of Death said coldly. "It's none of your business."

"Of course, it is! After all, you are my friend and I love-"

"Don't you dare say you love me because you don't know a single thing about me," Law hissed, creating a "Room" but before he teleported himself, he felt one hand holding his wrist and the other one holding his waist. _What the hell?_

"You are not leaving. We haven't finished this conversation yet."

"Release me right now or-" Law stopped abruptly his speech when he noticed that one of his hands was free of the Strawhat's captain grip. He managed to create a "Room" and switched places with a box.

 _Stupid Strawhat-ya. Sticking his nose into my personal life, he thought._

The surgeon began walking towards his room but before he opened the door, he felt something pushing him and he ended up hitting his head on the floor. _Ouch, that hurt like a bitch._ Due to the pain, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he couldn't see anything. His vision was blurry.

Law tried to get up but found himself being pinned down. He panicked. _No, no, no. This isn't happening._ He struggled, trying to get free. But it was useless. He fucking couldn't get free! And to make things worse, he started to relive old memories. Old, painful and unwanted memories. He saw his younger self tied to a bed he knew very well. It was _his_ bed. Then _he_ entered the room, forced him to open his legs and... and...

He screamed.

"Stop! Stop! Take it off! It hurts so much!" He cried. "Why are you doing this?! What did I do to deserve such punishment?!"

"~Fufufu. You called this a punishment? You're wrong, Law-kun. This is your reward for being a good kid."

"I don't want this kind of reward! Please, I beg you, Doffy, take it-"

Doflamingo slapped him so hard that the sound of the slap echoed.

"Law," the tall blond man said with an overly sweet tone of voice, "I suggest you to be quiet and don't make me angry. Understood?"

The younger remained in silence but not for so long because he was slapped again. He moaned in pain.

"Understood?"

"Yes," Law whispered afraid, no longer admiring the blond.

The blond began thrusting into the raven haired. He felt his insides being torn apart. The pain was so much he had to bite his hand to muffle his screams.

"...rao... Torao... Law! Wake up!"

The loud yelling of his name forced the said pirate to open his eyes. His vision was no longer blurry but he was confused because one moment he was forced to do those things and the next he wasn't. _Who called my name? Where am I?_ He scanned the room to search for the one who called him but nobody was there and he found out that he was currently on a room that looked like an infirmary. He tried to think an answer to why he was there but he felt a throbbing sensation on the back of his head. _And why my head hurts this much?_

Fortunately, he didn't need to figure out an answer because he saw the door opening and two people entered the room. Strawhat-ya and Tanuki-ya!

 _Shit! I forgot that I was on their ship. Wait a second. I'm in the infirmary after having a panic attack, which means one of them saw me and brought me here! I let myself being seen vulnerable!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the little doctor.

"Luffy, you were right. Despite sedating him, Torao reacted to your voice yet he seems quite shaken."

"Yeah. He worries me. Please help him."

"Of course! After all, he is my friend and my patient." The reindeer said approaching the surgeon. "Torao, I'm not going to hurt you so you can stay calm, ok? I'm just going to check your head because Luffy said you hit it very hard. Please, lay on your stomach."

Law nodded because he had to show them he was not a weak and defenseless princess. He did as Tanuki-ya said but he was trembling slightly.

"Relax," Chopper said but he made a mistake.

When the reindeer said those words, Trafalgar felt his breath against his neck, which triggered a painful memory about Doflamingo breathing against his neck and touching him in an intimate way. He couldn't help but screamed "Don't touch me!"

Fortunately, he didn't get to relive the whole memory because someone turned him around and lifted his chin. Then he felt something warm and soft pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes -not that he remembered closing them- and found Strawhat-ya's face too close to his. Wait a second. Luffy was kissing him! The bastard stole his first kiss!

He blushed and tried to get free. However, that only made Luffy deepen the kiss. He moaned. _Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? Law thought._

Law kissed him back shyly. He wasn't an expert kisser for goodness' sake! Nonetheless, the younger captain didn't care about that. In fact, he was glad Torao was kissing him back. Luffy drew back and opened his eyes to see the other's expression and the sight was marvelous. Torao was blushing so hard that even his ears were tinted with that beautiful red color. He cupped his cheek and whispered an "I love you" into his ear.

At hearing that, the surgeon's heart skipped a beat. _Did I hear right? No, I don't think so. My mind is playing tricks on me. It's too good to be true. Someone loving me? Who in his right mind would love me?_ He laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Torao?" Luffy said at seeing his crush's tears. _Why are you crying and laughing at the same time? Laughing is supposed to make people happy so why do you seem to be in pain? It hurts me to see you like this. How can I help you if you don't open up to me?_

"Strawhat-ya, could you please leave me alone?" Law said without giving a glance to the other captain. _It's not your fault that my mind is playing tricks on me but it hurts imagining things that will never happen. I don't want to see you right now._

 _"_ No."

"What?" The older captain looked at him dumbstruck.

"I said no. You're in pain so I won't leave you because I love you."

"Stop saying lies! Who would love a twisted and broken person like me?!"

"I'm not lying at all! I'm very serious. I fell in love with you! And I'm not saying this just because you saved me two years ago. I love your tanned skin, your tattoos and your grey eyes. I love seeing you making funny faces like when you said you didn't like bread. Also I love your soft lips and your red face." Luffy said happy yet serious, wanting to show him he wasn't lying. "And I really, really want to see your smile."

Law was totally speechless. Those were the most beautiful words someone ever said to him. He couldn't help but cried.

"Torao, are you okay? Why are you crying a-?" Luffy couldn't finish his sentence because Law wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I'm so happy," The captain of the Heart Pirates said with a shaky voice after broking their kiss.

"It's good to hear that," the younger captain said with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. Unfortunately, a scream interrupted their kiss.

"What are you two doing?!" Chopper screamed with a blush on his cheeks.

"Chopper! You are still here? I thought you left."

"What? Of course not! You knocked me over and when I woke up, I found you two kissing!"

"We weren't kissing but we were about to until you screamed," Luffy said not feeling embarrassed.

"But I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship! Are you going to mate?"

"What?!" Law said with his face all red. _And how the hell did he know what's mating?!_

"Mate? What's that? Can I eat it?"

"Mating is when two-" Chopper couldn't finish the sentence because the surgeon covered his mouth.

"Tanuki-ya, we are not going to mate because we are both men," Law whispered into his ear.

 _Actually, it's possible between two men to do those things but like hell I will tell him that!_

"But Torao, it's also possible between-"

"How did you know that?! Actually, don't answer that question." _Shit. I didn't expect him to know about it and I thought he was an innocent tanuki!_

"Then, why were you two-"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Luffy said unhappy for being ignored and then he remembered something. "Torao, we didn't get to kiss."

"Wait, Strawhat-ya. You are not serious, are-" Luffy kissed him, silencing him.

"Of course I am." The rubber captain broke the kiss and licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste of the other's lips. Trafalgar blushed at the sight of it.

The sound of a door closing echoed in the small infirmary. Chopper was nowhere to be seen.

"Torao, now that we are alone, I have something to ask you. Could you be my queen?" He said, kneeling in front of the surgeon and holding his hand.

 _What the fuck? The captain of the Heart Pirates thought._

"Oi, I'm man, you know?"

"Yes, I know. You don't have breasts and you have the same thing between your legs like me."

"Don't say such embarrassing things! And why do you want me to be your queen? I am not a woman."

"Isn't it obvious? Since I'm going to be the Pirate King, that would make you my queen. So, what's your answer?"

"Yes," Law said, giving Luffy a small smile.

"~Shishishi. Your smile is so beautiful." Luffy said, hugging him and giving a peck on his cheek. "Torao, I love you."

 _I'm still worried about his panic attack but asking him is not an option. He would get angry. When he felt like telling me, I will listen to him._ _Right now, I only want to see his smile._


End file.
